Monsters
Monsters is the 17th episode of Beware the Batman. It first aired on August 31, 2014. Official Description Batman and Katana team up with Rex Mason (nicknamed the Golem of Old Gotham) as they combat an army of armored thugs that have been terrorizing sections of Old Gotham after being supplied the high tech suits by Stagg Enterprises. In addition, they also dodge Harvey Dent's newly created Special Crimes Unit which has been charged with bringing down the armored criminals along with the vigilantes fighting them. Plot As the episode opens, a bodega in Old Gotham is being vandalized by a pair of thugs in armored suits. Suddenly, the lights go out and the two thugs search the store to find out why. They are both attacked and defeated by a hulking figure that locals have come to call the "Golem of Old Gotham". On a news report, Harvey Dent voices his belief that the Golem is actually Batman and that his capture will be the first goal of his new Special Crimes Unit. Katana seems to think the Golem could Batman also, and says as much. Batman scoffs at this and the two leave to patrol Old Gotham. A scream draws them to a nearby diner just in time to see an armored thug thrown out of the window. Batman recogizes the suit as sophisticated battle armor. The owner of the diner comes out and explains that the thug broke in as she was closing up and began trashing the place but the Golem came in and took him down before running into a nearby alley. Katana rushes into the alley but Batman stops, recognizing it as the infamous Crime Alley where his parents were murdered. Batman's mind flashes back to that fateful night as Katana tries to snap him out of it. At the end of the alley, the huge, dark figure of the Golem hurls a dumpster at them and flees. Katana pushes Batman out of the way and he comes out of his trance. They chase the Golem over rooftops and streets but lose him when the SCU shows up with Dent. Dent orders the commander, Cpt. Linslow, that Batman or whatever the Golem is be caught that night. Not wanting a fight with the SCU, the two heroes retreat back to analyze the battle suits the thugs were wearing. Back in the Cave , Katana asks what a Golem actually is and Batman explains that they were said to be creatures of magic, built from raw materials such as clay or mud to fight for the common man and seaid to hide in the rafters of places of worship. Batman deduces that the state-of-the-art technology of this battle suit could only come from someone with Bruce Wayne's level of resources. He also sees that several new constructions have encroached on Old Gotham, and Batman recognizes a name on one of the tenant lists. They enter a dilapidated church near the new high-rise and, sure enough, up in the rafters crouches the Golem of Old Gotham. Batman throws an exploding batarang at it, sending it crashing to the floor. Katana rushes forward, afraid Batman may have just killed a man, but the Golem reconstitutes itself and tries to smash Katana with hands turned to hammers. Batman catches his arms in a cable and calls out to him by name, revealing the Golem to actually be Rex Mason, former security guard that was transformed into this monstrous form by Simon Stagg. Batman assures Rex that they aren't there to fight but simply to talk. Rex fills Katana in on his story and tells of how he reconstituted himself in the sewers and learned how to use his new body and abilities. He hid in the church during the day and ventured out at night. He felt that couldn't let the people of Old Gotham he terrorized so he started fighting against the armored thugs. Batman reveals that the name he saw on the tenant list was that of Sapphire Stagg, Rex's former love. He chose this hiding place so that he could be near her. Batman confronts Simon in his cell at Blackgate, saying that he knows that only he has the resources to supply the armored suits to the thugs and have them run everyone out so that he can buy up the land cheap and rebuild it as he likes. Simon scoffs, saying that Batman has been outmaneuvered but, unfortunately, not by him. Someone else is behind this. Back in Rex's church, Katana asks what to call him as he doesn't go by Rex anymore and he isn't a Golem. He doesn't see the need for her to call him anything but she insists he have a codename like the rest of them. She suggests Muto, Changifarian, or Mr. What-is-that, but decides to keep working on it. They hear commotion from outside and see and army of armored thugs, including one in a much larger and more powerful version of the suit. Their message is clear: No more subtlety. Leave now or die! The thugs open fire on buildings and cars all around them. Katana sees a pair of citizens pinned down behind a van and rushes to aid them with Rex right behind her. Katana ushers the pair to safety while Rex covers their escape, turning his hand onto a shield. Turning his other hand into a blade, he cuts through the thugs gun barrels. He then turns to dust and enters a car's gas tank and ignites the fuel. The explosion knocks the larger mech-suit off its feet. Rex becomes solid again and the large mech launches a taser cable at him and Rex is electrocuted into unconsciousness. Just then the SCU arrives. Dent orders them to open fire on the armored thugs but the weapons are ineffective. Dent orders that they escalate to flame throwers but Linslow notices Rex beginning to come to and lying in their line of fire. Dent orders them to fire anyway. As the flame throwers ignite, Katana rushes forward to help Rex, only to be swung to safety by Batman who explains that fire can't hurt Rex. The thugs then turn their weapons on the SCU who begin to fall back. Rex, now fully awake, joins Batman and Katana in battling the armored thugs. When the large mech is finally toppled, Batman tears off the helmet piece and tells the pilot that Old Gotham is off limits to them and their boss. Dent rushes forward to arrest them but Batman throws a smoke pellet and the three heroes vanish. Back at the church, Katana and Rex agree on his new codename: Metamorpho. Batman mentions the possiblity of a cure but the newly christined Metamorpho isn't interested. As Rex Mason he helped no one but himself but as Metamorpho he has a chance to do good for others. In his office, Harvey Dent watches a news report that shows how he and his new SCU had to be rescued by Batman and his allies. Enraged, Dent throws the remote control at the screen, smashing it. From behind him, Anarky laughs coldly. Dent goes for his gun but Anarky disarms him and pins him to his chair with a pair of shuriken. He apologizes for involving him in the events of the last episode, Nexus, and offers that the two team up as they both want to bring down Batman. Anarky leaves asking Dent to think about it. From her high-rise apartment Sapphire Stagg looks down on the city. She turns to find Batman there with one of the armored suits, saying it belongs to her. She dares him to prove it. Batman warns her to stay away from Old Gotham and not to become his enemy or she'll end up in a cell right beside her father. As he leaves she asks about the Golem that fought with him. From the news footage she thought it seemed...familiar. Batman sharply denies this and affirms that Rex Mason is dead. As she looks out from the balcony we see Metamorpho quietly gazing up at her from below. Characters Heroes * Batman * Katana * Metamorpho Villains * Anarky * Sapphire Stagg Other characters * Harvey Dent * Simon Stagg Cast *'Anthony Ruivivar' as''' Batman''' *'Sumalee Montano' as Katana *'Adam Baldwin' as Metamorpho *'Emmanuelle Chriqui as Sapphire' Stagg *'Wallace Langham' as Anarky *'Laraine Newman' as diner owner *'Jeff Bennett' as Simon Stagg *'Robin Atkin Downes' as Dane Lisslow *'Christopher McDonald' as Harvey Dent Quotes *'Katana:' (to Batman) Why are we here? You're being ridiculously cryptic, even for you. ---- *'Metamorpho:' But I guess what doesn't kill you makes you... a freak. ---- *'Sapphire Stagg:' Surprised? *'Batman:' I gave up being surprised long ago. Occupational hazard. More to be added... Notes * Katana meets Metamorpho for the first time. * By the end, Rex officially takes on the codename "Metamorpho" and alludes to the future founding of the Outsiders . * Metamorpho becomes a hero in this episode. Continuity *Rex Mason was transformed into a monster creature in "Toxic". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1